<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Slice of Life by JereBearGilbert</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24621820">Slice of Life</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/JereBearGilbert/pseuds/JereBearGilbert'>JereBearGilbert</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler, Original Work, Stephen King Works, Supernatural, Twilight Series - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Blood and Gore, Canon-Typical Violence, Canonical Character Death, Character Death, Chuck Shurley is Not God, Demons, F/F, F/M, Female God - Freeform, Graphic Description, Hunters, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M, Major Original Character(s), Major character death - Freeform, Minor Character Death, Multi, Oc God, One Shot Collection, Role Play Verse, Roleplay, Torture, Unicorns, Vampires</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 10:35:20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,710</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24621820</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/JereBearGilbert/pseuds/JereBearGilbert</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>In my head exists a multitude of Role Play Universes created by me and others and inside here you will find tidbits and one shots that either didn't make the cut into the actual RPs (Deleted Scenes) or some of my favorite moments that were strictly between my characters. Each chapter will be labeled with the fandom it's based in and they likely won't be in any particular order. Some (mainly the supernatural ones) may feel connected because they're from the same RP or the same RP multiverse. If you want to see what happens in my head when everything is quiet and I'm left to do my thing? Click that button!</p><p>The tags listed for this work isn't everything and as I add to this I will add more. This work will feature characters that are of Color and or members of the LGBTQIA+ community. There may...or may not be explicit content that isn't allowed on the Role Playing board I use inside as well. Reader Discretion is advised.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Run Girl Run- (Supernatural)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Title: Run Girl Run</p><p>Fandom: Supernatural</p><p>Rating: MA (Torture, Graphic Depicitions of Violence, Cursing, Character Death.)</p><p>Universe: TSAO, MAIN</p><p>Characters Featured: Carey Wilde (OC Vampire), Hugo Voss (OC Unicorn), Sam Winchester (Mentioned), Charlie Bradbury (Mentioned), Dean Winchester (Mentioned)</p><p>Brief Summary: After retrieving a list of high profile supernatural targets sought for termination by the Corrupt British Men of Letters, Carey and Hugo try to escape with intel after the Men of Letters track them back to their temporary lodgings.</p><p>--------</p><p>The sound was like the pounding of a drum against a solid surface. The mood dark and foreboding as the blonde vampire's long blonde hair whipped to one side as she listened closely to the approach. The atmosphere tense as the boy...no the young man next to her stiffened.</p><p>"What are...what are we going to do?" He whispered quietly as the foot falls got far too close to their positions for comfort. His dark and obviously sleep deprived eyes following the attractive creatures movements closely.</p><p>He didn't want this to be the end of...well either of them. Trapped in a rundown and barely functioning apartment building miles and miles away from all their friends. Away from help. In hindsight going off alone even if they were together? Hadn't been the best choice they could have made and...it was back to bite them in the ass. It didn't help matters that the female, the one with the actually useful offensive abilities had yet to reply. She seemed to be still busy trying to gather what was going on with the mob of armed individuals moving towards them.</p><p>"We go out the back into the other hall...and we run?" She offered.</p><p>It was important that they got out of here with the drive. That they return it to Sam and Charlie so that they could decrypt it and see who else was on it besides...Carey and Hugo themselves. They could hear the muffled voices now right outside the front entrance and it was obvious they'd breach soon. Carey's suggestion seemed to be the only viable option despite it's crumminess. This seemed to be enough to push the male into action as he quietly made his way to the back exit and unlatched it...pulling it open slowly to avoid the loud creak that would otherwise alert the armed intruders to their plan. He pushed her out first and she took off at a human paced run and after a couple of moments he joined her in the run down the winding halls. Their feet thudding against even the carpeted floor as they fled seemed to travel to the men because they breached and immediately found the back door ajar.</p><p>The obvious person in charge steps forward.</p><p>"Damnit. Do not let them leave here with that flash drive...or there will be hell to pay." He muttered bitterly.</p><p>The remainder of the squad exited the back and flooded the hall before beginning the chas through the twists and turns of the old building. The two young looking supernaturals were just a little ways ahead and they didn't really know where they were going as they'd always left through the front. An oversight that led to drastic consequences when the reached a dead end with nothing but a single window. It was obvious they both couldn't go through at once and the footsteps behind them were getting loader and loader.</p><p>"Carey go on...go on through." Hugo said seriously handing her the drive. "I'll be right behind you but we got to hurry!" He hissed urgently.</p><p>Against her better judgement the vampire nodded and opened the small opening and squeezed through to the other side only for Hugo to snap it shut as the armed hunters closed in behind him.</p><p>"Hugo...Hugo what are you doing?!" Carey screamed banging on the window from the other side...she was tempted to smash the glass because such a feat would be easy with her enhanced strength.</p><p>"What needs to be done...there isn't enough time for us both to get away. I...I love You! You...you need to get the drive to the Winchesters...to Charlie..you're way faster. Now run. Carey run! Get out of here! Go!" He yelled just as strong arms wrapped around his middle.</p><p>Carey watched for a moment as two...or three..or maybe more of these corrupt hunters grappled with the Unicorn. The young man she'd fallen in love with. Hesitation clear on her face as she weighed what she should do. She...she needed to help him! But...but there were potentially hundreds of people that <em>only </em>she could help on that drive. Hugo wrestled against the individuals attempting to hold him still, slamming his head backwards into one of the many faces around him. It was enough to break himself free as he grabbed another by the collar and slammed his head as hard as he could into the nearby wall. His head briefly turning to look through the glass.</p><p>"Damnit Carey go! Go Now!" He screamed as he felt himself tackled from behind and his body slammed to the ground.</p><p>Carey still hesitated a moment longer as she watched another Hunter or two get on top of the Unicorn an begin to restrain him.</p><p>"Get his feet too...and someone get Bravo team outside for the Vamp!"</p><p>She couldn't stay. She couldn't help him. Not now. So she did as he asked and she ran. She kicked off her heeled shoes and ran as fast as she was able to at her human passing speed into the wooded area behind the old building and into the night. Every so often she dared a look back and she saw nearly a dozen beams of light searching the woods behind her...and she did the only thing she could do...she kept fucking running.</p><p>--------</p><p>"Where in the fuck did she take the drive?" hissed the menacing voice above him.</p><p>Hugo felt the knife in his side twist sharply as the man attempted to force an answer from Hugo's split and bloody lips. They'd been at it hough for longer than Hugo could track and not one useful word had left his mouth much to the protest of his swollen and possibly fractured jaw.</p><p>"G...G...Get....Fucked..." He whispered brokenly before spitting a mouth full of blood in the man's face. This however seemed to make the torturer chuckled in amusement.</p><p>"Just a couple hours ago...you were a cowardly little thing all...afraid of what I might do to you...but the minute I mention harming your...questionable friends..or that pretty little blonde Vampire you're fuckin? You get real...real quiet like." He taunted. "It's like you want to protect them...more than you're afraid...it's interesting." He mused.</p><p>Hugo struggled hard against the bindings around him at the mention of <em>fuckin </em>and practically growled. But the man simply smiled before taking the knife and yanking it out of the Unicorn...only to plunge it right back into his broken body in a new and previously untouched spot. The action causing a fountain of blood to spring a leak anew and dragged a horrific scream from the young man's throat.</p><p>"Such a stubborn little coward...this is going to be fun."</p><p>----------</p><p>Hours went by. Hours where Carey dropped off the drive with the Winchesters and insisted on returning to the rundown building where she'd last seen Hugo. Apartment by abandoned apartment she combed the building at a steady pace with friends...and acquaintances by her side. It took forever to make it through the first floor but once she hit the second she smelled it. The sweetest scent that had ever hit her nose in her centuries of life. Blood. <em>Unicorn </em>blood...and a lot of it at that. It got stronger the more she moved and she had to force herself to push one foot in front of the other. She didn't realize it right away...but she was moving towards the room they'd been squatting in earlier and once the open door came into sight she saw it. Spilling out into the hall. Foot prints left in it. The Candy Apple red colored liquid that had been penetrating her nose.</p><p>Her heart was beating like a drum and...she could hear the others moving towards the stairs below her. Her eyes were teary because...there was just <em>so much </em>blood and...and she couldn't hear <em>anything </em>from inside the room. Nevertheless she kept going and stepped inside taking in the devastation in the main rooms. The chair in the middle of the living area covered in bright bright red. Ropes carelessly dropped nearby. Her feet however kept moving...following the obvious drag marks on the previously beige carpet. She knew the others had entered the apartment now too...but she wasn't paying them no mind. Too transfixed in the horror of what she <em>knew </em> she was going to find at the end of that trail...that stopped at a closed door. She pushed it open with a creak.</p><p>She felt the tears she'd yet to shed wet her cheeks as she slid to her knees into the sticky bright liquid that coated tiled Bathroom floor.</p><p>"H...H..Hugo?" She whispered brokenly.</p><p>The room around her seemed hazy. Out of focus. Disjointed. All she could focus on was the bathtub dead straight ahead over. Legs clad in stained and spattered jeans hung limply like those of a broken doll over the side of the porcelain fixture...and it too was stained that horribly bright red. Disbelieving eyes settled on the rough...bloody yet smooth patch in the center of the body's head. It took her a moment...a long torturous moment to work out exactly <em>why </em>her boyfriend's forehead looked so off..but it came to her as her eyes found his chest. A hole in it was filled by an unusually shaped object. Thicker and blunt with sharp ridges at the base...as if it had been broken off something...but it got slender and sleek as it sharpened into a point. A point that was plunged deep inside the broken figure before her. His horn. Her throat closed up and all the breath left her body as she felt the entirety of her being shake.</p><p>"Hugo..." She muttered brokenly...and then she began to scream at the top of her lungs. "NO!....NO!......NO!" over and over the single gut wrenching word was pulled from her throat...even as she was grabbed from behind and yanked from the room...that now contained the corpse of the only man she'd ever loved.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Hold On</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>This installment is once again supernatural related. Set in an RP multiverse and in a warped version of TSAO I call Hellscape, Sam Winchester has everything he could want. He's forever young, he's basically taken over the world, he has a beautiful mate. But when Dean and his rebels finally arrive... Sam's one true love is ripped away from him..as is his remaining grasps on sanity.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Warnings for this installment include: Graphic depictions of violence, mentally Disturbed characters, explicit depictions of death, and major character death.</p><p>Relationships: Sam Winchester/Trevor DeMortia (briefly), Sam Winchester/Keira Bellanbee (mentioned) (alliance relationship).</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>"Loving and fighting<br/>Accusing, denying<br/>I can't imagine a world with you gone<br/>The joy and the chaos, the demons we're made of<br/>I'd be so lost if you left me alone</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p></p><div class="ujudUb">
  <p>
    <em>I pull you in to feel your heartbeat</em>
    <br/>
    <em>Can you hear me screaming "Please don't leave me"</em>
  </p>
</div><div class="ujudUb">
  <p> </p>
</div><div class="ujudUb">
  <p><em>Hold on, I still want you</em><br/><em>Come back, I still need you</em><br/><em>Let me take your hand, I'll make it right</em><br/><em>I swear to love you all my life</em><br/><em>Hold on, I still need you" -Hold on, Chord Overstreet</em> <em>.</em></p>
</div><div class="ujudUb">
  <hr/>
  <p>Title: Hold On</p>
  <p>Fandom: Supernatural</p>
  <p>Rating: MA (Graphic Depicitions of Violence, Cursing, Character Death.)</p>
  <p>Universe: TSAO, Hellscape Alt.</p>
  <p>Characters Featured: Sam Winchester, Dean Winchester, Keira Bellanbee (in passing), Trevor DeMortia, Dinah Norwood (mentioned).</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>Sam wasn't exactly sure when it all went down. Couldn't exactly tell what was happening until it was all but over. It was an ambush of course, in hindsight he probably should have seen something of the sort coming. Especially when thought about in conjunction with his brother Dean. Dean. Fucking Dean. It was always about Dean wasn't it? Dean was always The Golden child period Dean was always the object of his father's love. Sam... was nothing. Not until he turned nothing into something. Not until he practically became a god.</p>
  <p>It had been a complicated few years since he had actually laid eyes on his brother personally. So much changed. So many things deviated from how he had seen them going. He had still been at Stanford listening to his older brother on about duty and how they had a responsibility. But he said no. For once of his life Sam Winchester had stood his ground and decided to stay put... And in doing so had met the love of his life. But that in it of itself set in motion a chain of events that he could have never foreseen. Blood. Death. Destruction. Corpses. Sam became someone else...he became something else. Everything changed after his last encounter with his brother, everything changed the day he died.</p>
  <p>Trevor. He was Sam's...well... everything. He made Sam to the person he had now became. He helped Sam create something from absolutely nothing. To leave behind his old life and begin to carve out something truly extraordinary and worthy of the name Winchester. With every person they killed...with every idiotic Hunter they managed to dispatch one after the other... Sam's name spread like wildfire. until the men of letters returned to the United States. That was when things got real bad.</p>
  <p>At first he didn't really understand what was happening, why the other supernaturals some of which he had never even met before seemed to be so interested in his thoughts. But as days turned into weeks and the vendetta against the supernatural that the men of letters seemed to hold showed no sign of stopping? A plan finally emerged. A council. A supernatural council to govern the supernatural world and keep its creatures in check. Something to prevent their exposure to the world at Large, while yet rendering hunters themselves obsolete... and despite Sam being responsible for many atrocities? Most wanted him to lead.</p>
  <p>Part of it was likely due to a now null and void prophecy. Something from another life that never came to pass in this one. Some of it might be because he and Trevor were strong...had faced numerous tough and intelligent hunters and came out unscathed. All Sam really knew for sure was that was the beginning of him building an empire. Something built on reputation and strength. He eventually became revered by the supernatural community. Even more so after the men of letters eventually fell. But still a resistance remained...led by one of the only remaining threatening hunters on the face of the planet. Sam's very own brother.</p>
  <p>Still the day the attack finally came he hadn't seen it coming. Not until the explosions rocked his compound to its very core. Not until parts of the ceiling began caving in around them. Not until a loud gunshot filled his ears and practically made his undead heart beat straight out of his chest. A gunshot that was very obviously meant for him. Gunshot fired from a very familiar weapon that he remembered from his youth. The Colt. Dean had finally came to kill him...but he got somebody else instead.</p>
  <p>It happened in slow motion. The echo of the gunshot followed closely by a familiar shape flashing in front of him. A solid and familiar body that wordlessly shielded him with its firm form. There was a wet and crunching piercing noise as the bullet Doug into its Target. A slight glow and pulse as a golden light briefly shivered through the form in front of him. Typically it was instant death but not this time. He wasn't exactly sure why and he didn't know if he should be grateful or curse his rotten luck.</p>
  <p>The solid body crashed into his own with the weight of the impact from the gun. Both tumbled to the ground. The shot body landing on top of his own period his hands immediately searching over it for the source of the hot and sticky black liquid that seemed to ooze from it. </p>
  <p>"NO." Sam's voice seemed to screech in a now deadly quiet compound. Eyes of every survivor from both sides now upon them. Most of the hunters had been subdued. There weren't very many not that Sam had bothered to notice In the heat of the moment. "No Trevor... Trevor... please. Tell me. Tell me where it hurts. Tell me what to do to fix it... just.. just tell me." He continued in a hushed voice laced with panic that everyone could still hear regardless.</p>
  <p>"There's... nothing <em>to do </em>Sweetness." It was a raspy voice that answered him. One that was almost unrecognizable to his ears now. "We both...Sammy we both know what that gun is... what it <em>does." </em>he finished. Trevor DeMortia having such a hard time finishing his thought between the lingering bouts of pain crushing through his body. He knew he didn't have long. Seconds.</p>
  <p>Sam seemed to know this as well and for the longest moment he didn't say anything, even though in reality it was only maybe five or ten seconds. "But...we did it. We changed the world and...I can't run it without you. I still need you." He whispered brokenly cradling the other boy's body close to him not ready to let go. It was too soon. It was far too sudden. This couldn't be the way it ended for them not after everything they've been through.</p>
  <p>"Oh Sammy... Haven't you figured it out yet? You never needed me to begin with... It was always going to be you that changed the world." He rasped as he felt death creeping up on him like a slow and stalking specter of darkness and despair. "I...I love...you.." he choked out as more of that thick black sludge gargled its way from his throat and passed his lips... and his eyes finally went glassy and unseeing.</p>
  <p>For a minute Sam just stared at the corpse. At the empty shell of what had been the love of his life with an expression so wraught with devastation. but as the moments passed his tears seemed to harden away until they no longer existed. His sorrow changing to undiluted rage. The corpse slid to the ground as he made his way into a standing position and marched his way over to his brother's kneeling form. this was the moment he finally took a look around them and understood this for what it was. A suicide mission.</p>
  <p>There wasn't nearly enough of them to be able to do any damage whatsoever to his operation. To overthrow the council and take back the planet. This had been a suicide mission to take him out personally. A strategic last effort to remove what Dean saw to be the biggest threat to mankind. And he failed even still.</p>
  <p>"How... Does it feel dear brother? How does it feel to know that despite everything you still haven't achieved a goddamn thing?" He hissed at the older man who's being held at gunpoint on his knees by one of the guards that had overtaken him. "To know that I'm still going to be here even though you're going to be so far gone that death doesn't even describe it." He whispered as he ripped The colt from the older siblings hand.</p>
  <p>Dean's eyes however were still focused on Trevor. Whether this was because of true regret for what he had taken from Sam without meaning to, or because he realized what killing Trevor would do in actuality to Sam's already crumbling grip on sanity. It was uncertain. Nobody but Dean would ever know the answer. But in reality what was really happening was Dean was realizing that this was the moment. He was realizing that this was the moment where he had done fucked up so completely that it was beyond human comprehension. that in fear for the complete monster his brother might become in the future? That he had inadvertently created that monster himself.</p>
  <p>"I... I didn't.." he stuttered for a few moments looking between the corpse lying on the ground a few feet away and Sam's face. A face that he could no longer even recognize is that of his younger brother. He had done that to him. Every evidence of even the slightest bit of comprehension Insanity was gone. All that remained was rage. Intent. The desire to rule. Revenge. Dean Winchester wasn't surviving this night... Not that he had planned to initially. "Sammy please..." He whispered only to find himself suspended mid-air by his throat.</p>
  <p>"NO." The younger of the two screamed in his face. His eyes were practically on fire with the other rage he was feeling consuming his entire being like he himself was on fire from within. "You don't get to call me that. You never get to call me what he did. Not ever... and... you don't get to call me anything at all ever again." he whispered as his face went completely slack and blank. A look completely devoid of emotion crossing his face before it was suddenly painted red with blood.</p>
  <p>There were gasps of surprise and a few of outrage or despair amongst the hunters present... As the now headless body of their rebel leader fell at Sam's feet.</p>
  <hr/>
  <p>Months passed by after that slowly. But eventually as all things do people moved on. Sam didn't exactly move on. But eventually he did settle. Settled for an alliance that would both strengthen his claim to his position at the head of the council, and offer him additional strength and security personally.</p>
  <p>Her name was Keira Bellanbee. The twin sister of Dinah Norwood whom Sam met a couple of years earlier. A strong and independent young woman. A feared vampire in her own right. She had money. She had power... and as Sam sat at the head of the table listening to one of his useless advisors explaining a rogue wendigo threat? His eyes turned to his left to look over at her.</p>
  <p>He felt himself smile for the first time in  almost a year. They weren't in love. They liked one another, occasionally shared the same bed, cared for one another even... But Sam would never love again. However... together? He knew that the two of them would be unstoppable.</p>
</div>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>